I'm Gonna Jump!
by pickle ututtingne
Summary: Because Rin is a little, suicidal maid,Len is a banana-eating jerk and Kaito is a financially challenged ice-cream. Crack, like everything else on my profile.
1. Plotting Murders Gets You in Prison

This is the unfortunate events of which happens everytime Rin and Len sing a love song together.

I do not own Vocaloid, Rin or Len (Len would more badass, less shota) or… actually, I think that is it.

"I'M GONNA JUMP!"

Rin was standing on top of her awesome mansion, her tangerine/orange garden beneath her ever-dangling feet. She just couldn't take it anymore. Jumping was the only option. However, _someone _had decided to ruin it all.

By someone, Rin means a mean poopy-head who invades her privacy often.

"Rin, get down from there. You do know that there are plenty of other ways to take revenge except from dying, right?" That intrigued Rin. What could he have possibly meant? She was **suicidal**, not some Kurapika wanna-be.

Even so, Rin stepped down from the ledge. And immedietly slipped on a banana peel.

"FUCK!" She screamed. Rin sadly broke her right wrist from this catastrophe, and had to go to hospital. Al the while, Len was giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl.

At the hospital, Len and Rin were discussing their evil plans of revenge and betrayal. Get revenge on whom, you ask? Their master. Why? They broke the number one rule. Look it up.

"So, I was thinking, we could poison their wine-" And so, Len was slapped with a red-hot iron bar. Ouch…

"No. Too risky. We would have to throw their body in the ocean. Maybe stab them with a knife?" Nods of agreement from Len. This whole time, the nurses and doctors in the room were scared that the Kagamines were going to kill them.

Next thing the two knew, Rin had successfully killed the master (disguised as a maid). However, the police got involved, so Len became partners with them and cut off his arm to look badass. He decided to take the blame, but Rin got freaked out and tried to stab him. They both ended up in prison, anyway.

In the prison, the two were talking to this weird super-hero kid who had thought against the government. The other was some kind of evil princess. They were both insane, so the mirror images decided to leave them alone.

Rin later on noticed that one of the prison guards was asleep, and mumbling about ice cream… into his blue… scarf… Kaito!

"OI KAITO!" The ice-freak woke up with a startle, and looked to the cell.

"What the…"

Well, I don't even know. I promise this will be a multi-chapter story. I have a huge writers block, and have now resorted to this. Sorry.


	2. Life Lesson: Giant Spiders are Scary

_Last time on 'I'm Gonna Jump!'_

_Rin later on noticed that one of the prison guards was asleep, and mumbling about ice cream… into his blue… scarf… Kaito! _

"_OI KAITO!" The ice-freak woke up with a startle, and looked to the cell._

"_What the…"_

What will Kaito do? Is he really a prison guard? Is Len secretly a spy inside the prison world? Will Rin actually stop cosplaying and help escape? No.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! I just found the **cutest **dress for youuuuu!" Len sighed, looking atRin, who was currently outside the did she even find a dress in a prison? Unless, she made one out of the currently unconscious Kaito's clothes… Wait, what? Unconscious?

Rin was bored, to put it simply. You know, being in a cramped cell with a really boring and awkward brother who is going through puberty isn't fn. So, Rin decided to play with Kaito, who was currently guarding their cell.

"Hey, Kaito~" She called childishly. Loudly, too. In fact, it woke up the old man opposite them for a split second. The old man had purple hair, a samurai sword (what?) and this weird techno-samurai thing going on. Huh.

"Hm? Yeah, Rin?" Kaito had been wondering why the two was in jail, anyway. Why not talk to them? He scratched his blue scarf in wonder (it is part of him, you know). And whilst we are on the subject, why was Kaito even guarding a prison? Oh, yeah, that's right. For money. Sweet, sweet money. That, I think, is a pretty good reason for risking your life. Unless there was a SPIDER involved, that would be freaking scary.

Rin just stared, dumbfounded. Kaito was just there… Mumbling about financial problems… Didn't he know the Vocaloid family was rich? In fact, why didn't she just bail herself out? Like, seriously? Anyway, Rin finally snapped out of it and went back to her original goal.

Suddenly, Rin conjured up a magic spider from her white bow. The spider gradually grew, till it was the size of a car. The spider bashed through the wall, and crawled towards Kaito.

He screamed.

Oh, how he screamed. And finally fainted. Did I forget to mention that Kaito had a deathly fear of spiders? I did? Ok…

So that is how Kaito was made unconscious, and how Rin managed to get out. A question for you, though. How did Len not manage to notice all of this? Oh, yeah, he was in a deep sleep. Totally not drugged by the purple-haired techno samurai at all.

So, next time in 'I'm Gonna Jump!'

PREVIEW

"_No! You can't do this!"_

_The samurai lunged towards the man in front of him, eyes a mixture of confusion, anger and despair. It pissed him off how he just… stood there. Mocking him._

"_I WON'T ALLOW IT!" _

_**bang! **_


	3. Kame Hame Pervert

The swordsman wasn't that old. At least, he didn't think so. Anyway, it's not like age matters in a relationship, right? So, why the HELL did that… that WOMAN smash the man in the face, dump him, then tell him to go google why? That was just plain mean. Besides, it's not the purple-haired freak could type even his own name, of which was Gakupo.

So there Gakupo was. A hand-shaped bruise across his face, a broken laptop next to him. He was in a lone classroom; the peace was getting to him. Gakupo could not take much more of Luka's abuse. All he wanted… was to see her panties… No problem with that, right?

"Excuse me, darling, may I see your panties?" Slap. Oucchhh… Must've hurt. Hahahahahahaha, his pain is hilarious. Anyway, Luka stomped out of the classroom, throwing a high heel in Gakupo's laptop on the way out.

Quite sad, am I right? On with the story!

In the midst of his depression, Gakupo could see the light, the solution to his problems. Go to Luka's room, and nick her underclothing instead! With much struggle, Gakupo managed to pull himself up from the blood stained floor (blood coming from his nose; Luka had stamped on that, too). He crawled towards the door in a depraved fashion. Like a child who had not eaten for weeks. Inside and outside, Gakupo truly was a pervert.

After finally managing to brave the long and painful journey to Luka's room (across the hall from Gakupo's), Gakupo creaked open the door. O, my Lord! There were panties on the floor, right in front of him! He wasn't actually expecting to get that far, and was rather confused as to why he had not been caught yet… And then the answer came to him.

In the form of a fellow pervert.

He was currently shuffling through Luka's drawers, looking for God knows what. His flame red hair and black coat was suspiciously like Kaito's…

"AKAITO! HOW DARE YOU!" Gakupo lunged forth, but immediately fell back onto the fluffy pink floor, decorated with a squid-looking thing. Then, the Kaito doppelganger picked up one of Luka's prized possessions, a tuna roll, and.. and ate it.

"No! You can't do this!"

The samurai lunged towards the man in front of him, eyes a mixture of confusion, anger and despair. It pissed him off how he just… stood there. Mocking him. Eating that deliciously cooked roll.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Gakupo threw his awesome **coughfakecough** sword at Akaito and he screamed. A manly mans scream, though.

Luka approached Gakupo, with all the rage she could contain in her fist, and punched him. Knocked him straight out, actually.

"PERVERRRTEEEEED ALIEEEEEENNN!" Next thing Gakupo knew, he was inside a jail cell for the elderly, charged with sexual harassment. God. Fucking. Damnit.

.

.

.

"Not again"

BOOOM GAKUPO'S STORY IS TOLD! My keyboard broke so I couldn't write anything. Also happens I couldn't do my assessment's, because it broke. Or anything.

**It's because I'm lazy., I'm so sorry. **


End file.
